


Movie Night

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: Iron Dad Bingo [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Did I mention fluff?, Fluff, Iron dad and Spider son, Irondad, Irondad Bingo, Precious Peter Parker, Sleepy Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: Peter had convinced Tony to have a movie night. At first, Tony wasn’t interested. But then the kid started talking excitedly about it and he couldn’t help but agree to it.----Iron Dad Bingo Prompt #7- Trope: Fluff





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy piece for my seventh Iron Dad bingo prompt. Enjoy!

“Come on Mister Stark.”

“No.”

“Please?”

“Kid it’s late.” 

Peter and Tony were currently sitting on the couch in the Compound’s common room. Peter was staying the weekend at the Compound while May was out of town. An empty box of pizza sat on the coffee table in front of them. A half-finished bowl of popcorn sat next to it. Peter had convinced Tony to have a movie night. At first, Tony wasn’t interested. But then the kid started talking excitedly about it and he couldn’t help but agree to it.

They were two movies in. They had started early enough that when the first movie finished, it was barely after nine. But now it was almost 11:30. Peter was trying to convince Tony to start another movie. He was looking at up Tony with big doe eyes, practically pleading to watch another movie.

“Kid you’re training with Rhodey in the morning,” Tony pointed out. “And you know how he gets when you’re half-asleep during training sessions.”

“I’ll be fine Mister Stark,” Peter said. “Really. Please?”

“God how does May deal with you sometimes,” Tony said, a small smirk on his face.

“Because she loves me,” Peter said, smiling. “And so do you.” Tony rolled his eyes and pushed Peter’s shoulder lightly, earning a laugh from the teen. 

“It’s not good to lie to yourself spider-baby.”

“It’s Spider-Man!” Peter said, his voice squeaking. His eyes turned red in embarrassment and Tony chuckled.

“Mhmm keep telling yourself that kid,” Tony said chuckling. Peter pouted a little.

“Please Mister Stark?” Peter asked. “Just one more movie?” Tony sighed. It was clear to him the kid was getting tired. He could see the tell-tale signs of Peter’s exhaustion. His eyes looked a little bleary and he was always snarkier when he was sleepy. Peter bit back a yawn, trying to hide the fact that he was getting tired. Tony bit back a chuckle and sighed. 

“Okay kid,” Tony said and Peter smiled victoriously. “FRIDAY, next movie in the playlist.” The movie started and Peter pulled the blanket around him tighter. Tony smiled and stretched his arm back, ruffling Peter’s hair. Peter, who was already feeling a little sleepy, smiled. The action was kind of comforting. 

As the movie played on, Peter’s head started to dip down, his eyes starting to droop. He would try to wake himself out subtly shaking his head or blinking his eyes to keep himself awake. But Tony could see what he was doing. Tony scooted over slightly, so that the next time Peter’s head dipped down, it made contact with Tony’s shoulder. When Tony didn’t say anything, Peter let his head relax on Tony’s shoulder using it as a pillow. Tony smiled as Peter’s eyes drooped shut. Tony gently matted down the messy curls on Peter’s head, before resting his chin on top of Peter’s head. 

“Thanks Mister Stark,” Peter muttered sleepily. Tony chuckled and wrapped a protective arm around Peter’s shoulder.

“Anytime kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> Scream with me on my tumblr? http://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com/


End file.
